1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swinging mounting structure for electronic devices.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A mounting structure of this type is described in German Offenlegungsschrift 21 38 375, taking the form of four racks which accommodate chassis and are fastened to a center wall. Two of these racks are movable out of their intended operating position on hinges. In this construction, an unpivoted support is associated with each pivoted support, and each such pair of supports requires a separate wall element for mounting.
It is an object of the invention, in a construction of the above mentioned kind, to achieve easy accessibility to a greater number of supports while using a minimum of wall elements for supporting the structure and in so doing, to assure great flexibility, i.e., adaptability to prevailing requirements, by simple means.